Familiar
by NekuSakuraba101
Summary: Tsun-tsun, willful, but also kind? Someone like…


**I really like how similar Takane and Kido can be at times. This is just something dinky I wrote based off a comic I saw.**

* * *

Shintaro didn't like to mess with other people's business; he preferred to be by himself. Of course after he'd "joined" the Mekakushi Dan, it seemed like everyone else's were shoved directly at him and forced to take part.

It was never a very pleasant experience when Kano and Kido chose to get in a fight and Kano would cowardly hide behind him for protection, causing Shintaro to nearly become a punching bag along with him. Or when Ene, Momo, and sometimes even Hibiya would gang up to torture him when they were bored. He _knew _those files on his computer were bad, and though he would probably never change he still didn't want his good name tarnished from their blackmail. Especially not with Kido. Was it so hard to try and live life in solitude? Apparently so.

Then there were things he was stuck watching play out in front of him, only to be dragged in later. Like now.

"Kido, let's have negima for lunch."

Shintaro had been trying to enjoy his time alone, since Ene had gone with Momo to do who-knows-what. Really, Shintaro didn't care as long as it got that digital maniac away from him. But now, in the kitchen, he wasn't alone anymore. Kido came in, rolling up the sleeves of her hoodie and tying up her long, jade hair. Following right behind her like a little duckling was Konoha. Though comparing him to a baby duck seemed out of place since he practically towered over Kido in height.

"No, we had that yesterday." Kido replied as she tied the strings of her apron behind her back.

"Negima..." Konoha said again.

"I said no!" Kido retorted in irritation.

"..." Shintaro was still just sitting quietly at the table.

Konoha wrapped his arms around Kido's shoulders, practically incapacitating her. "Please." he begged.

She huffed indignantly, "What part of 'no' don't you understand?"

"Your hair smells nice." "Flattery will get you nowhere. I said no, and I mean no. Now. Get. Off." Kido shrugged his arms off of her because she figured he probably wouldn't let go on his own accord. "Now get out. You," she looked over at Shintaro, for the first time acknowledging his presence in the room, "Take him out of here will ya." It was a command, not a question. And Shintaro had learned never to disobey Kido.

He grumbled inwardly to himself about having his peace disturbed, but grabbed Konoha's arm to lead him away.

"But Kido..." Konoha whined softly, but the girl ignored him.

"You really like Kido, huh?" It was just a mere observation of Shintaro's part, but after what he'd seen he felt the urge to ask.

Konoha looked up at him. "... yes, I like Kido and **Kido's cooking **a lot." "Ah... so that's how it is..." Shintaro muttered more to himself. For some reason he felt relieved. He couldn't really imagine Konoha in that kind of relationship, especially not with Kido.

"Yes. Kido's cute, after all."

Shintaro was caught off guard and looked at Konoha with a bewildered expression. "Did you just..."

But Konoha continued, "She acts all tsun-tsun and willful, but she's also nice and is always there for you." He said it so innocently, probably not having a full extent of knowledge to how most would react to those words.

"Er... uh... so you mean it in a romantic way?" Shintaro asked hesitantly.

Konoha looked thoughtful. "More like a friendly feeling?"

_Are you asking me or telling me? _"Oh, I see, it wasn't after all..." Shintaro then had another question. "So is that a particular type you like? Or..."

Again, Konoha looked thoughtful. _Tsun-tsun, willful, but also kind? Someone like… _

He had a picture in his mind, or more like a blurry vision of sorts. He couldn't see a face, just her backside, because that's all his mind could manage to piece together. She just stood there, her raven colored hair in twin tails and both her sweater clad arms were held nonchalantly behind her back. Her name was on the tip of his tongue, but he just _couldn't_ remember. And then it was gone, like the fleeting image of a waking dream.

Shintaro was still looking at his friend, who had just started blinking as if returning from a daze.

"... Yes..." Konoha said softly, "I think so..." And in his mind he was still chasing that unknown person's shadow.


End file.
